Nm3
__NOEDITSECTION__ Report The analysis presented here (as of 30 January, 2014), including all documented findings of plagiarism, is available for →download. Overview The pages 1037-1047 of the paper have been analyzed. Page 1048 contains only part of the bibliography and has been excluded: Clicking on the respective page number in the table above leads to the documentation of the text parallels on the corresponding page. Pages in light grey contain no documented plagiarism. On pages coloured in dark blue between 0% and 50% of the text is plagiarized, on pages coloured in dark red between 50% and 75% of the text is plagiarized and on pages coloured in light red more than 75% of the text is plagiarized. Illustration The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the findings of text parallels. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat": the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung": the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer": the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or closeness of the copying is not made clear by the reference. 552px|650px Prominent findings of plagiarism * Fragment 1040 13: About half a page has been copied verbatim from a source that is nowhere mentioned in the paper. * Fragment 1039 02: Not only are two paragraphs copied verbatim from an unnamed source, but the authors also quote one of their own papers for it. There the text cannot be found, however. * Fragment 1038 01: Two paragraphs are taken verbatim from an unnamed source, also all six references to the literature are taken from there. Statistics Duplication Some of the text of the paper has been presented by the authors previously: * A part of the abstract as well as large parts of section 4.2 and 4.3 (p.1037: abstract; p.1044: 3-22; p.1045: 1-22, 30-42; p.1046: 1-2, 21-26; p.1047: 1-8) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2006b) (May 2006) * A part of the section 4.3 as well the last part of the conclusion (p.1045: 33-44; p.1046: 1-2, 21-26; p.1047: 1-9, 28-33) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2006c) (retracted) (April 2006) * Significant parts of the introduction, section 4 and the conclusion (p.1037:8-12; p.1038: 1-16; p.1041: all; p.1042: 1-6; p.1044: 3-22; p.1045: 1-22, 30-42; p.1046: 1-2, 21-26; p.1047: 1-8, 28-33) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2006d) (June 2006) Some of the text of the paper has been recycled by the authors afterwards: * Text from all parts of the paper (p.1038: 11-18; p.1039: 41-43; p.1040: 1-11; p.1044: 5-14; p.1045: 8-18; p.1047: 1-4, 28-33) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2007a) * A part of section 3 (p.1039: 41-43; p.1040: 1-11) can also be found in Memon et al. (2007b), Memon et al. (2007c) (retracted) and Memon et al. (2008d) as well as in several subsequent publications in a slightly adapted form. * A part of the introduction and the entire section 4.1 (p.1037: 8-12; p 1038: 1-2, 5-18; pp.1041-1043: all; p,1044: 1-2) can also be found in Memon et al. (2007d) (retracted) * Most of section 2 and some other text (p.1039: 9-35; p.1045: 11-18) can also be found in Memon et al. (2007e) (retracted). Similarily in Memon et al. (2008a) Relevant Links *Fragments showing plagiarism ( )]] *All Sources ( )]] *All Wiki-pages related to this documentation *The extensive documentation of N. Memon's PhD thesis including an overview of all his terrorism-related publications up to 2011. *Nm2, Nm4: The documentation of plagiarism in other papers of the authors. *Press and Blog mentions related to this case *General Press listings related to VroniPlag Wiki and its cases *In the VroniPlag Wiki Chat questions are answered regarding this case and regarding the wiki in general. Please introduce yourself, at times you may have to keep the chat open and wait a while until someone answers, generally evenings German time (UTC +1). Kategorie:Nm3 Kategorie:HNR